The invention relates to semiconductor light emitting devices containing a beam deflector, and more particularly to a semiconductor light emitting device integrated with a Si-heat sink which contains not only a beam deflector but also driving integrated circuits.
Nowadays, surface light emitting devices are studied by various research groups and they usually use a beam deflector to change the propagation direction of light. Conventionally, for making of such a beam deflector, mount head fabrication by micro-machining, molding of polymer and V-groove etching of the substrate whose etching characteristic is anisotropic, are usually employed.
Referring to FIG. 1 which shown a conventional light emitting device, the light emitting device 1 is mounted on the silicon substrate into which the V-groove etching 3 has occurred, and a gold wire 5 is bonded on its electrode 4.
FIG. 2 shows one embodiment of FIG. 1 where the light emitting device 1 is composed of p-type 6 and n-type 7 layers, which form a pn junction. The doping type of the Si-substrate 2 is the same as that of the lower layer 7 of the light emitting device 1. After anisotropic etching of the Si-substrate 2 to form for making of V-groove 3, metal-layers for ohmic contact such as gold are deposited on both sides of the Si-substrate. After alloying the ohmic contacts with the Si-substrate, the light emitting device 1 is bonded on the V-groove 3 of Si-substrate 2 with tin solder gold paste or the other soldering materials. The lower layer 7 of the light emitting device 1 can transmit current through ohmic contact 8, Si-substrate 2 and the opposite electrode 10. The upper layer 6 can be connected electrically by electrode 4 and gold wire 5. The light output from the light emitting device 1 is reflected upward by beam deflector 9.
In the conventional method, however, the Si-substrate is only used for the beam deflector and heat sink, and not used for the driving circuit or for a signal processing circuit.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a light emitting device integrated with a Si-heat mount which contains not only a beam deflector but also the driving integrated circuits.